


The Way You Move

by Rosiebea



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Minho's a good friend, Smoking, Swearing, Sweat, Teresa wants Thomas, Thomas can dance like a pro, Thomas doesn't want her, Thomas makes sweat sexy, dancer!thomas, it's barely there, newtmas - Freeform, popular Thomas, suicide(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebea/pseuds/Rosiebea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Thomas is hot but he is not prepared for a sweaty hot Thomas. He doesn't understand how sweat can be attractive but Thomas pulls that shit off and it make Newt feel things that he doesn't want to think about too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind. I've read through it a few times but there's probably still some mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

Newt did not want to be here.  
Exams had just finished and his friends had wanted to celebrate (I mean who could bloody blame them after that crap). He agreed rather enthusiastically thinking that it would be a movie night or something... No.   
His friends had taken him to a rather loud, cramped club where alcohol of some description had been shoved into his hand by his friends with a pat on the back before they soded off. Sigh.  
I mean, he didn't go there without a fight. His friends had to nag him constantly before he agreed

  
"Come on, Newt. Don't be such a party pooper."  
"It will be fun" (lies)  
"You might even meet someone there" (ha)  
"Maybe even Gally will be there" (ew no. Not my type)

  
Eventually he crumbled, obviously, and now he's in The Glade sat on his own, chewing his straw and gazing out at the dance floor. He could see Alby, Winston and Frypan all out there dancing, having fun. He allowed himself a little smile for them because at least they're happy and he wants them to be.

  
He lets his gaze wonder and suddenly he sees the best dancer he's ever seen in his life (probably an exaggeration but still). This guy knows how to move. He's not just hopping up and down like most people; he's doing a combination of hip hop and something of his own. And then this handsome stranger turns and... It's Thomas. Newt feels his mouth fall open.  
Thomas is one of the kindest people he's ever met. They met in history class in year 9 (grade who even knows because Newt is British shut up) just about a month after Newt had moved to England and although Thomas would not stop asking questions, which was annoying, he turned out to be a pretty cool guy who introduced Newt to all of his friends (and there were a lot of them since he was one of the cliché popular kids) which was how he found Alby and co two years ago.  
Newt cannot stop staring at Thomas because who the hell is Thomas to be both hot and able to dance. This is not good for Newts sanity. No not hot Newt, just athstetically pleasing you are not attracted to Thomas at all.   
That is a total and utter fib and Newt knows it but his pathetic crush on Thomas has passed. After sighing, Newt agrees to let himself acknowledging Thomas' everything because what harm can that do? (plus the temptation is too much)  
He tunes back in to watching Thomas and loses the will to live.

  
He knows Thomas is hot but he is not prepared for a sweaty hot Thomas. He doesn't understand how sweat can be attractive but Thomas pulls that shit off and it make Newt feel things that he doesn't want to think about too hard. Speaking of hard, Thomas' skinny jeans are so tight that you could probably see his dick if you looked close enough which Newt is not doing at all. Nope.  
So, turns out that acknowledging Thomas' everything was not a great idea and has actually damage Newt because Newts crush is back in full force and it's all that shanks fault for moving like an actual God. What a knob.  
Newt was so lost in thought that he didn't realise Thomas was actually making his way over to him until Thomas spoke.

  
"Hey, Newt! What's up?"  
"Jesus! You scared me you slinthead."  
"Sorry" Thomas chuckled as he sat next to Newt "I don't think I've ever seen you here. Didn't think it was your scene."  
"It's not. My shank friends dragged me here to celebrate months of pain being over."

  
Thomas snorted.  
Newt dared a glance at Thomas. Thomas was even more beautiful close up in a way that Newt couldn't describe. It wasn't just his cute upturned nose or his whiskey eyes, it was his aura. It was the way Thomas seemed so relaxed next to him but still so absorbed by the atmosphere of the club. It was the feeling of electricity in the space between them. Suddenly, Thomas turned to look at him and Newt was lost in the alternate universe that was Thomas Green's eyes. After a moment of intensity Newt tore his eyes away and flushed.  
"What are you thinking about?" Thomas asked softly. Maybe it was the way Thomas said it that made Newt reply with  
"You dancing. They way you move is so hypnotising. I think you should take it up professionally." Thomas laughed  
"No for real"

  
Newt felt Thomas' gaze on him and he lifted his eyes so they met with Thomas'. Thomas was looking at him with a mix of disbelief and something Newt couldn't place. The eye contact became intense when Thomas' eyes seemed to flicker to Newts lips and back. Before Newt could think about it too much a voice shattered the weird atmosphere.

  
"Tom, come dance with me." An intoxicated Teresa said, rapping her arms around Thomas' neck.  
Thomas looked at Newt again with confusion before saying  
"Okay" And just like that Thomas was gone.

  
Newt decided he hated Teresa. He hated the new fucked up situation he was in because now he was left with what ifs. What if you where imagining it Newt? What if it was a messed up game Thomas was playing on you? And the worst one; what if Teresa had never shown up?

  
Newt was so done for. He decided to go to the bar, get drunk and wallow in self pity.  
Clint, Newts friend, was behind the bar that night. Newt sat down at the bar with a sigh and Clint was instantly on him.

  
"Why the long face Newt?" Newt replied by mumbling something about Thomas' perfect lips and hating his life before placing his head on the table.  
"Oh no better get you something strong like whisky."  
"Please, no whiskey. Anything but whiskey." Newt said weakly  
Before Newt could bring the brandy to his lips it was snatched out of his hand  
"What are you doing you shank? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Minho shouted  
"Maybe. Wouldn't be the first time."  
Newt knew he'd struck a nerve when he saw Minho's face  
"You know what, sometimes you can be an arsehole." Minho muttered in a low tone. Newt new it wasn't the time for his sarcasm  
"Sorry Min. I really didn't mean it I'm just frustrated."   
He told Minho about his conversation with Thomas.  
"Well." Newt said after he'd finished  
"You really are one dumb shank."  
"Ugh"  
"He obviously likes you and you're here being whiny and pathetic when you could be out there getting him."  
"What am I supposed to do Min, tear him away from Teresa and snog his face off?" Minho thought for a second before his signature smirk appeared on his face.  
"Oh no." Newt whined  
"Come with me."

  
Minho grabbed Newt by the arm and pulled him into the crowd. It didn't take long to find Thomas and Teresa. Teresa was rubbing herself all over Thomas who looked slightly uncomfortable. What a skank. Minho tapped Thomas on the shoulder.

  
"Hey greenie. Newt here needs some fresh air and I'm a bad friend so can you please are him outside." Minho said with a wicked smile. Thomas turned to Newt  
"Yeah. Sure man." Thomas said looking relieved  
"Look Tommy. You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself and you seem pretty busy so..."   
"Oh it's no problem."

  
He said something to Teresa before leaving with Newt.  
The cold air actually felt rather refreshing after the humid club and Newt felt the need for a cigarette. He pulled out his pack, took one for himself and then offered one to Thomas who shook his head. After taking several drags in awkward silence he said

  
"So... You and Teresa huh?" Thomas groaned and looked rather stressed.  
"She's into you." Newt said feeling a stab of jealousy   
"Yeah I know." Thomas glanced at Newts cigarette multiple times before Newt took pity on him and passed it to him. Thomas took a long drag before letting it out slowly, which was sexy as hell. Newt saw how confused lines were etched onto Thomas' face and he just wanted to kiss that away. Thomas let out a frustrated noise before whipping towards Newt abruptly.  
"I just don't know what to do Newt. I know I should like Teresa. I mean she's beautiful and breathtaking and every guy wants her but I just don't like her like that and I've only just realised that bisexual is a thing that I am which is confusing on its own because I hadn't really thought about guys that way until two years ago and then I stared noticing things like Minho's biceps, because who wouldn't, which is madness and I obviously don't want to date Minho but he's attractive and I didn't know what that meant until a week ago and now I feel weird because is it wrong to like guys? It doesn't feel wrong although all of this is besides the point which was that Teresa's a bombshell who I don't want to date and its probably because I like this guy but I'm too scared to make the first move in case I get rejected which is most likely the outcome considering he's like the hottest cinnamon roll ever with a damn golden halo for hair and I just..."

  
Thomas trailed off and stared up at the sky. He looked smoking (not the time Newt). Newt couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy towards whoever Thomas liked.  
"Wow." Newt said  
"I'm so sorry. I really just needed to get that off my chest." There was more silence  
"Well if it's wrong to like guys then I'm going straight to hell. Well maybe not straight because if I was straight then there wouldn't be an issue." Newt said.  
Thomas stared at Newt like this was a freaking epiphany to him.  
"What?" Newt said  
"Since when have you liked guys?"  
"Since for bloody ever Tommy. Get with it." Thomas still looked a bit unnerved  
"I dated Winston for Christ sakes!"  
"I thought that was a rumour."  
"You slinthead. Can I have the cigarette?"

  
Newt took a long drag and blew the smoke upwards into the air, extending his neck. He then turned and raised an eyebrow at Thomas, smirking.   
"Also Tommy, anyone would be lucky to date you. You're so kind and thoughtful. I probably wouldn't have made any friends without you and you're cute as hell. I mean, who ever can talk that fast is obviously talented." This earned Newt a giggle.  
"Thanks, Newt."   
"Anytime, Tommy."  
There was a moment of quite.  
"So who is this cinnamon roll?" Newt questioned  
"Ugh."  
"Tommy, you can't just rant about someone with a golden halo and not tell me the details." Thomas was eerily mute so Newt nudged him. "Come on. You can tell me."  
Thomas dragged his hand down his face and huffed.  
"What if I told you... That it was you."  
"Good one shank." Newt laughed  
"No seriously." Newt stared at Thomas who was avoiding his gaze  
"For real?"  
"Yeah."

  
Thomas looked like he wanted to die and Newt couldn't have that. Newt lifted Thomas' chin until their eyes met before crashing his lips onto Thomas'. There kissing was soft and gentle as though testing the waters and Newt couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Suddenly, Thomas was pushing against Newt hungrily, seeking more. Newt kissed back with just as much fire and all of a sudden his back had hit the wall. Thomas' hands were in his hair and Newts own hands were roaming up and down Thomas' muscular back  
Eventually they pulled apart to breath and Thomas rested his forehead on Newts. When there breathing slowed, Newt took Thomas' hand and whispered  
"I've been wanting to do that for two years."  
"Does that mean we're officially together now or was this just a one time thing?" Thomas asked timidly. Newt gave him a gentle whack on the head  
"Of course we're together you bloody moron. Now kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you want :)


End file.
